


October 6th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: If the Reds and Blues aren't rescued soon, they'll run out of food.  They need to learn to forage to survive.  That isn't easy on an alien world.





	

“Wash?”

“I’m over here!”

Tucker turned on the spot, trying to see through the trees.

“Where?”

“Here!”

“I still can’t see y--” Tucker tripped, sprawled in thick fern-like foliage.  “What the…”  He got to his knees, pulled aside the greenery to find blue and yellow pieces of armour. “Dude, please tell me you’re not naked.”

“Hardly.  And I’m over here.  Look up.”

“Up?”  Tucker craned his neck back until he finally picked out the figure nearly obscured by leaves the size of shovels. “Holy shit, Wash, that’s like...30 feet.  What are you doing?” 

“No matter how well we ration food, we’re going to run out. We either forage or we starve to death.  You might want to move.”

“Why? What ar- shit!”  Something the size of a basketball landed heavily next to Tucker with a strange chiming sound, embedding itself in the soil.

“Sorry, didn’t realize it’d be so heavy.” 

Tucker nudged the object with his foot.  It looked like a gigantic cranberry, if cranberries were bright yellow and made of granite. “You think we can eat these?”

“No idea.”  High above him, Wash grunted. “I think there’s something wrong with this tree.”

Tucker started as another fruit hit the ground. “That almost hit me, asshole!” 

“I didn’t drop anything!  Look at this, it’s like there are burns…”

“What? I can’t see anything from here, Wash!”

“The bark - it’s like I’m watching this branch die.  Look out -- Tucker, get out of the way!”

Another giant berry hit the ground in front of him, and two others in rapid succession on either side. Tucker backed away from under its branches.  “Wash, get down from there!”

“The burns, Tucker… they look like...I think they’re handprints.”

“Wash!”

“My handprints. Tucker, I think I’m killing this tree.”

“Get down!”

Wash climbed silently.  When he was about half way down, he edged out onto a bough and dropped the rest of the way. 

Tucker stepped towards him, then froze at a sound.  He turned and stared at the yellow fruit.  A quiet humming rose from each of them, and after a moment, a richer deeper note echoed back. Tucker looked at the tree, just as a single giant leaf fell.

“Oh my god.  They’re talking.”  Wash’s voice sound strained, stricken.  Tucker didn’t need to ask if they still were going to try to eat them.

“Alien trees, huh.”

“Yeah.” Wash sighed.  “Alien trees.”


End file.
